jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankylosaurus
|game = Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park III: Park Builder |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Ankylosaurus was like a tank, with lots of thick, bony armor on its body. It also had a nasty weapon, a heavy club on the end of its tail, which it could swing around and smash into an attacking dinosaur. There probably weren't many creatures, even a big T. rex, who would want to mess with this formidable species. As a defensive creature, Ankylosaurus was one of nature's most perfect designs. It was almost impervious to being bitten from above and its long, strong tail muscles would have been able to swing its club with great force, however, the tail wasn't too flexible and could only swing 45 degrees in each direction. There is very little fossil material from this dinosaur - it was apparently the last and largest of this family of armored dinosaurs. It walked fairly upright on all four legs, carrying its tail off the ground and it is theorized that it would drop to the ground when attacked to use its armor as a shield to cover its legs and under belly. More real-life information: Ankylosaurus on Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Franchise Ankylosaurus doesn't appear in the original novels. It is briefly seen in a few scenes in Jurassic Park III. Ankylosaurus does appear in a number of Jurassic Park inspired games, only notably in Operation Genesis. Movies The Lost World: Jurassic Park In scene 58 of the Lost World film script Robert Burke says: "That evidence of thanatocoenses I thought I saw from the helicopter was in fact the remains of the ankylosaur herd. A predator must have driven them off the cliff, so I’m afraid they are, once again, extinct." This scene was never shot. Therefore the Ankylosaur''s could still appear in Jurassic Park movies. Jurassic Park III In two ''Ankylosaur''s are briefly seen wandering the jungles of Isla Sorna, and it is also seen grazing during the "Valley of the Dinosaurs" scene. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Ankylosaurus is fought as a boss in Area 2 of Jurassic Park III (arcade game). *''Ankylosaurus'' may be seen as a four-star large herbivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It prefers watery environments like lakes and rivers. It is possible for it to engage in "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus sometimes comes on top by having its neck snapped (holding its head down with its foot and then twisting it with its jaws) or by being attacked from underneath. This is possibly meant to reflect the Tyrannosaurus and Ankylosaurus battle in BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs. ''This dinosaur has the highest hit point value at 1600 this is higher than other large and armored dinosaurs like ''Brachiosaurus ''and ''Stegosaurus. *''Ankylosaurus'' can be created from paleo-DNA in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. It is nr. 72 of the Herbivore Twos. *''Ankylosaurus'' is a playable character in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park that has 3 color: white, black and yellow, and silver. *''Ankylosaurus'' is one of the playable dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles, one of the most effective dinosaur against all dinos. *''Ankylosaurus'' is featured in the DVD game. Jurassic Park: Explorer. *''Ankylosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Image Repository File:AnkyDinoPed.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' in JPOG Ankylosaurus Size Scale File:SimJP_2008-08-21_21-58-54-43.jpg File:Ankylosaurus12.jpg Ankylosaurus wandering.JPG|''Ankylosaurus'' is wandering around. Ankylosaurus info.JPG|''Ankylosaurus'' info Ankylosaurus sleeping.JPG|An Ankylosaurus is seen sleeping in JP:OG. tumblr_ljv1l6Ynac1qhsdu1.jpg AnkyloARCADE.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' from the original arcade game. AnkyloWarpathJP.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' from Warpath: Jurassic Park. AnkylosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Ankylosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Ankylosaurus from Jurassic Park: Builder. anky.jpg Artwork-anklyosaurus.jpg Anky JPOG.jpg|An Ankylosaurus turning its head in JPOG> Links *myjurassicpark.com Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Jurassic Park III Category:2001 Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:2001 Category:Cameo Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:2001 Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna (movie canon) dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna (movie canon) dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna (movie canon) dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Large Herbivores Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs of North America